Incesto, drogas, heridas
by Huntress-616
Summary: historia elaborada entre Khaos Guita y yo, aun esta en proceso , Slash Undertaker XxX Jeff Hardy. puro lemmon...
1. Chapter 1

Jeff andaba por los pasillos de la empresa buscando un lugar donde esconderse

Jeff andaba por los pasillos de la empresa buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Sintió la necesidad de retomar su antiguo vicio a los porros, aquel día estaba algo deprimido y sintió esa necesidad. Encontró un cuarto de escobas para esconderse, se metió allí, se lió un peta y comenzó ha saborearlo, aquella sensación le relajó mucho.

Mark, iba por los pasillos de la empresa buscando a una limpiadora, resultó ser que había estrellado en el despacho de McMahon, un cubo de pintura y decidió que lo limpiaran, antes de que se pudieran dar cuenta. No encontró ninguna, así que decidió limpiarlo él, fue a un cuarto de escobas, y allí se encontró a Jeff, fumando tan ricamente.

-¿Se puedes saber que haces?-le preguntó

-Esto…Yo…Na…Nada-dijo Jeff con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido, le tenía miedo a Mark, era algo siniestro y no sabía como iba a reaccionar. Empezaba a ponerse pálido

Mark dio un paso hacia él, y le agarró la mano donde sujetaba la hierba liada.

-¿Se puede saber que coño estás fumando?-le preguntó Mark, sabía lo que era, pero a ver si era capaz de contárselo él.

-Yo…Yo…-dijo Jeff, mirando al suelo-Estaba...Estaba…Fu…Fumando….ma…maría-dijo tartamudeando, estaba encogido, creía que le iba a golpear.

-¿Sabes que esto te podría salir caro verdad?-le preguntó Mark, cogió el morro, aquello le recordó a cuando él era adolescente.

-Sí…Sí…-dijo Jeff,

"Mierda, ahora seguro se lo contará a McMahon, y acabaré en la calle" pensó Jeff

Mark, apretó con fuerza el cigarro que tenía en la mano, apagándolo y dejándolo echo una pena. Miró fijamente a los ojos de Jeff.

-No diré nada…Pero…Me debes una.-le dijo sin soltarle, no se movió de allí, le gustaba estar allí. Le gustaba estar allí con él.

Jeff asintió y sonrió, estaba salvado, aquella situación parecía cómica ¿Dos hombres en un cuarto oscuro? Jeff aguantó una carcajada, no quería recibir un puñetazo de Mark.

-Esto… ¿Qué te trae por el cuarto de las escobas?-preguntó, intentando no pensar nada en lo referido a lo de "Cuarto Oscuro"

Mark miró atentamente la sonrisa de Jeff y sintió un revuelo en el estómago, que prefirió no darle importancia. Poco a poco le fue soltando las manos.

-Exploté un cubo de pintura en el despacho de McMahon-le explicó Mark, cogió una fregona y un cubo y se lo tendí a Jeff.-Me ayudarás a limpiarlo.

Mark cogió otra fregona, y esperó a que Jeff le siguiera.

-Sí, te ayudaré.-dijo Jeff "No me queda otra, le debo una" pensó

Jeff siguió a Mark hacia el despacho, fijándose, en que andaba escocido, nunca se había atrevido a mirarle y examinarle. Mark, sintió la mirada de Jeff, se paró y se dio la vuelta hacia él.

-¿Qué miras?-le preguntó

-Na…Nada…-dijo rápidamente, su corazón se aceleró, había metido la pata.

Mark le miró con la ceja levantada.

-Pasa tu delante.-le dijo

"Se ha dado cuenta" pensó Jeff, obedeció sin rechistar, no quería tener problemas con él.

-Está bien…-dijo Jeff intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-Bien…-susurró Mark-Andando…

Mark y Jeff, fueron hacia el despacho de McMahon, durante el camino, Mark se fijó en la espalda de Jeff, en sus piernas, en su culo…Sacudió la cabeza.

"¿Por qué coño me he fijado en eso?" pensó Mark

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Jeff soltó el cubo y la fregona posándolo en el suelo, había una mancha de pintura enorme.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?-preguntó Jeff intentando sacar un tema de conversación, dado que Mark no estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo.

-Eh…Mejor por la mancha gorda.-le dijo Mark-Empieza-ordenó

Jeff se quitó la camiseta, y comenzó a limpiar mientras silbaba una cancioncilla. Mark se sonrojó cuando lo vio sin camiseta.

-Me suena esa canción…-logró decir, y se puso a fregar, con la cabeza gacha, para que Jeff no viera que estaba rojo.

-Sí, es una canción infantil. Seguro que la oíste de pequeño.-le dijo Jeff mientras seguía limpiando, se puso de puntillas y se le bajaron un poco los pantalones, debido a que se estaba pisando el bajo de estos.

Mark se fijó en la línea de piel, y calzoncillo que había quedado al descubierto, y frotó con más fuerza el suelo. Intentando no saber, porque le había gustado tanto aquello. Jeff, terminó de limpiar la pared, aquello era entretenido, y se le había pasado el mono de fumar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude con el suelo?-le preguntó a Mark

-¿Eh?-dijo Mark mirándole

No estaba pendiente de lo que decía, porque se había quedado pensando, en qué podría haber, más hacia abajo. Aún seguía rojo. Jeff tampoco oyó la respuesta de Mark, estaba tatareando la canción mentalmente, así que se agachó y con una bayeta comenzó a limpiar el suelo. Sus pantalones de bajaron un poco más.

"Tengo que comer más" pensó Jeff

Mark se fijó en el pantalón que bajaba, y sintió que quería saber si había algo bueno que ver por debajo. No se sabe si fue un accidente o aposta, pero Mark tiró el cubo de fregona al suelo, y le llenó a Jeff los pantalones de agua.

-Perdón…-le susurró Mark recogiendo el cubo

Jeff se levantó, y notó como se le empapaban las piernas, se quitó el pantalón, al fin y al cabo, estaba con un hombre, no iba ha ver nada que no tuviera., se quedó en slip volvió ha agacharse, para recoger el agua con la bayeta.

-Esto..Espero que no te moleste que me quede así, al fin y al cabo, no vas a verme nada raro…-dijo Jeff mientras soltaba una carcajada

-Eh….-dijo Mark, la boca se le acababa de convertir en piedra, y no podía moverla, para decir algo razonable, se quedó mirando el slip fijamente, como si lo desnudara con la mirada. Se arrodilló a su lado, y le ayudó a limpiar.

Mark, mientras Jeff se movía, lo recorría con la mirada, desde las manos hasta los zapatos, deteniéndose allí, donde jamás había mirado a un hombre. Jeff siguió recogiendo el agua, al cabo de unos minutos, ambos terminaron de limpiarlo del todo. Jeff se levantó y se llevó las manos a la espalda.

-Tanto saltos de la tercera cuerda, pasan factura-dijo Jeff riendo

Mark sonrió ante el chiste que había hecho.

-Si quieres te doy un masaje-dijo sin pensar, y enseguida rectificó-Digo…Me voy.

Acto seguido, Mark salió del despacho, para devolver la fregona a su sitio, dejando a Jeff en ropa interior en el despacho de McMahon. Jeff le siguió, tenía que dejar el otro cubo, y su respectiva fregona.

Mark sintió como alguien le seguía, pudo adivinar que era Jeff, abrió la puerta del escobero, metió el cubo, la fregona y se metió el dentro. Jeff se metió en el escobero para colocar el cubo y la fregona, dándose cuenta de que estaba andando semi-desnudo por ahí, y se había metido en un cuarto oscuro. Se rió mentalmente.

Cuando Jeff entró, Mark cerró instintivamente la puerta y dio un paso hacia él. Al ser el cuarto tan estrecho, prácticamente, lo acorraló en la pared.

-Esto... ¡Hola otra vez!-dijo Jeff sintiéndose acorralado

Mark recuperó la consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso hacia atrás, fue ha abrir, pero la puerta se quedó atascada. Tiró del pomo para abrirla, pero se quedó con él en la mano. Se lo enseñó a Jeff.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Jeff incrédulo, aquella situación se estaba siendo cada vez más cómica, además, si alguien entraba se lo encontrarían a él en slips.

-Eh…Esperar…Supongo…-dijo Mark, se estaba asando, así que se quitó la camiseta que llevaba.

Jeff se encogió de hombros, y contempló el tatuaje que Mark tenía en la zona abdominal, nunca lo había visto desde tan cerca, estaba muy bien hecho. Mark dirigió la mirada hacia donde la tenía Jeff.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó en un susurro

-Sí, me encanta-añadió Jeff, mientras seguía contemplándole

-Gracias…-le dijo Mark-Los tuyos también me gustan mucho…-dijo señalando al brazo, y a la pierna.

-Si…La pena es que me los hice bajo los efectos de las drogas-murmuró Jeff-¿Tienes alguno más?

-Eh… ¿Aparte de estos?-dijo Mark señalándose los brazos-Tengo uno detrás del cuello-dijo, se dio la vuelta, y se apartó el pelo para que lo viera

Jeff se puso de puntillas para verlo mejor, y sin querer le echó el aliento en el cuello.

-Perdón…-murmuró-Esto es algo estrecho...

Mark suspiró de placer.

-No…No pasa nada…-murmuró dándose la vuelta poco a poco, pegándose a Jeff

Era la primera vez, que a Jeff, tener tan cerca un hombre no le incomodaba

-De todas formas, lo siento.-volvió ha decir-Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo, hasta que podamos salir de aquí.

-Eh…-dijo Mark, y miró a la puerta-Se abre hacia dentro-le dijo a Jeff-Tendremos que esperar hasta que venga alguien…

Sin pensarlo, Mark dio un paso hacia él, pegándolo a la pared, con sus manos en sus caderas. Se fundió la bombilla de aquel cuarto, estaban total mente a oscuras, y Jeff sentía las manos de Mark en sus caderas, no tenía sitio donde poner sus brazos, así que puso las manos sobre las caderas de Mark.

Mark miró la bombilla, y bajó la vista, donde suponía que estaba la cabeza de Jeff. Sintió un cosquilleo, al notar las manos sobre sus caderas. Mark acercó su rostro al de Jeff todo lo que pudo.

-Vaya situación ridícula…-susurró Mark

-Sí…Suerte que hay luz, y nos no ve nadie.-dijo Jeff, con ganas de cambiar las manos y llevarlas al culo de Mark.

Mark, queriendo o sin querer, metió un dedo por debajo del slip, acariciando la ingle. Aquello hizo, que a Jeff le incomodaron un poco, quiso apartarse, pero su cuerpo, en vez de eso, se pegó más al cuerpo de Mark. Mark se extrañó, no supo si aquello le había gustado o no, lo notaba inquieto.

-Esto…Lo siento…-le dijo, pero no apartó las manos, en realidad no lo sentía

-No pasa nada…-dijo Jeff, no comprendía porque se había acercado más, pero estaba a gusto de estar así, cerca de Mark, se sentía seguro.

-Esto…Creo que…-dijo Mark, no terminó la frase, metió la otra mano, por la otra parte de la cintura.

De golpe, abrieron la puerta.


	2. Chapter 2

De golpe, abrieron la puerta y los encontraron así

De golpe, abrieron la puerta y los encontraron así. Jeff se quedó con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir. Mark soltó inmediatamente a Jeff, y se fue hacia atrás, trastabilló y cayó de culo en un caldero, donde se quedó encajado, la limpiadora no sabia si reírse, o salir de allí corriendo. Mark, se quitó el caldero del culo, cogió su camiseta, y dejando el pomo de la puerta en la mano de la limpiadora, se fue sin despedirse.

Jeff se puso completamente rojo.

-Se…Señora, usted no ha visto nada-dijo mientras se escabulló hacia su camerino para ponerse algo de ropa encima.

Mark se fue hacia su camerino, y allí se metió en la ducha, parecía mentira que él "The Deadman" estuviera más rojo que un tomate. Lo que más extrañaba a Mark, era que le había metido mano a un hombre. Se apoyó en la pared de la ducha, dejando que el agua recorriera su cuerpo.

Jeff se vistió con lo primero que pilló y se miró al espejo, el amarillo fluorescente y el azul eléctrico no combinaban del todo bien, pero en su camerino, no tenía nada más. Salió y fue ha dar un paseo por los pasillos. Mark salió de la ducha, y se fue ha dar paseos por los pasillos, se tropezó con alguien, que llevaba una camiseta amarilla pollo, y unos pantalones muy azules.

-¡Ey! Hola.-dijo Jeff, mientras se sonrojaba

-Hola-dijo Mark sonriendo a Jeff, al verlo sonrojado.

-Esto… ¿Tú no sueles despedirte de la gente?-dijo Jeff para que desviara la atención de su combinación de colores.

-No mucho…-le dijo Mark, y se puso ha su altura-Bonito…Atuendo-dijo con un poco de ironía.

-Si bueno, creo que debí quedarme en slip, llamaba menos la atención-dijo Jeff quitándole hierro al asunto, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Estabas mejor en slip.-le dijo Mark, y se quedó con la boca abierta, su yo interior no quiso decir eso…¿O sí?

Aquello dejó a Jeff planchado.

-Gracias…Supongo…-dijo, por decir algo

-Supones bien…-le susurró Mark

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Mark cogió a Jeff de la muñeca, y se lo llevó a su camerino, que estaba más cercano, lo metí dentro, y cerré la puerta tras mí. Una vez allí, me pregunté porqué lo había hecho.

-Esto… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?-dijo Jeff sentándose en la cama, se sentía como una marioneta, esperó una respuesta coherente

-No sé…-dijo Mark, se sentó a su lado, y apoyó una mano inconsciente en su pierna.

-¿Seguro que no lo sabes?-dijo Jeff alzando una ceja, mientras notaba la mano de Mark en su pierna, su miembro, reaccionó ante aquel gesto.

Acarició la pierna sin mirar a ningún sitio, no se daba cuenta.

-No…-respondió Mark suavemente

Jeff sintió como empezaban a apretarle los pantalones, aquellas caricias habían despertados a lo que estaba dentro de ellos, puso su mano sobre una de las piernas de Mark y comenzó a acariciársela. No era consciente de lo que hacía.

Mark miró la mano de Jeff, y dirigió la mirada a cierto bulto.

-Vaya…-dijo apartando la mano

Jeff cogió la mano que apartaba Mark, y la puso inconscientemente sobre el bulto que tenía entre los pantalones.

-Mira lo que has hecho, deberías arreglarlo ¿No crees?-dijo Jeff, no podía ser, Jeff no creía haber dicho eso

-Eh…-dijo Mark, sonrió sintiendo aquel bulto debajo de su mano, la metió por debajo del pantalón, y con dos dedos, acarició la zona.

"Esto es absurdo" pensó Jeff, sin saber, porque le gustaba aquello.

Jeff se desabrochó los pantalones, y se quitó la camiseta, dejándose llevar por la situación.

-Tienes razón-le dijo a Mark-Estaba mejor en slip

Mark le sonrió, y le besó cogiéndole del cuello para que no se moviera. Jeff le rodeó con sus brazos, mientras Mark le besaba. Comenzaba a sentir, como el calor subía, mientras sus manos, se deslizaban bajo su camisa, acariciando cada centímetro de piel.

Mark continuó el beso, y se separó un poco para quitarse la camiseta, volviéndole a besar enseguida.

-Estás… ¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos ha hacer?-le dijo Jeff entre beso y beso

-Ahora sí.-le respondió Mark, estaba en mitad de un calentón, y no echaba un kiki en años, necesitaba un desahogo.

Le quitó el pantalón, y lo cogió en brazos, apoyándolo en una pared. Jeff volvió a besarle, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Mark bajó sus manos por la espalda, y metió las manos en su slip, pellizcando la piel que allí había. Jeff emitió un gemido, y comenzó a besarle el cuello, mientras le masajeaba la espalda.

-Me encanta hacer esto.-le susurró

Mark soltó una risa nerviosa, y le deslizó el slip por las piernas. Lo llevó a la cama y lo dejó suavemente sobre ella, comenzó a besarle desde allí. Era más cómodo.

Jeff comenzó a desvestir a Mark, y metió una mano entre el slip y su trasero, comenzando a palpar la zona, mientras seguían besándose. Mark se paró de golpe.

"¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?" se preguntó.

Sin dar muchas explicaciones, Mark se levantó y se fue, vistiéndose por el camino.

Jeff se quedó a cuadros, lo había dejado semi en bolas, y encima Mark se había largado. Se quedó tumbado en la cama unos segundos asimilando lo que le había pasado, y lo peor era, que su "amiguito" aun quería guerra.

Mark fue a los vestuarios, y se encerró en un retrete, vio como cierto bulto, no había bajado y eso le preocupaba más. Había estado apunto de acostarse con un tío.

-¡Un tío!-gritó-Coño, soy heterosexual-murmuró

"Soy heterosexual… ¿O no?" pensó.


	3. Chapter 3

"Soy heterosexual…¿O no?" pensó.

Acabó bajando ese bulto, con la ayuda de las manos, pensando inconscientemente en Jeff.

Jeff, pensó que era mejor, dejar que aquello bajara por si solo, se visitó y salió de aquel camerino. No sabía bien, porqué había estado apunto de hacer eso, la verdad es que si algo le gustaba, era el sexo, y la verdad nunca estuvo cerrado a nuevas experiencia. Regresó a su camerino, aunque tenía ciertas dificultades para andar bien, debido a su amiguito.

Una vez, que Mark terminó de hacer que su amiguito bajara, se sentó en la tapa del retrete, pensando en lo que acaba de hacer, y en si le había gustado tanto como ha su amigo de abajo.

Cuando la herramienta de Jeff bajó sola, este se alegró, empezaba a parecerse a una barra de hierro. Decidió a buscar a Mark, para pedirle que le aclarara lo que había pasado, pero antes, fue ha cambiarse de atuendo, aquellos colores, llamaban mucho la atención.

Mark salió del retrete, y se echó agua en la cara. Miró al espejo que tenía enfrente, y un Mark con cara extraña le devolvió la mirada.

Jeff fue al camerino de su hermano, y le mangó, algo de ropa sin que se notara, después de haberse vestido como una persona normal, preguntó a un luchador si le había visto. Mark salió del baño y fue a paso furtivo, hacia su camerino, esperando no encontrarse a Jeff. Le dijeron a Jeff que lo habían visto en el baño, y lo vio de espaldas.

-¡Eh! ¡Mark! ¡Espera!-le llamó

Mark se quedó blanco, se giró lentamente y lo vio allí, por lo menos, ya no daba el cante con la ropa.

-Esto…Ho…La…-logró decir

-Creo que te dejaste algo a medias.-dijo Jeff con total confianza

-Esto… ¿Yo? ¿ Te debo dinero?-le dijo, y se sacó la cartera, la abrió y comenzó a buscar dinero.

-No digas bobadas, sabes a lo que me refiero, así que guarda la cartera-le dijo Jeff acercándose a él-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Esto…Yo…Es que no sé yo…-le dijo Mark, se guardó la cartera, no sabía que contestarle, porque no sabía porque lo hizo. Tampoco se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos, ni su carácter frío lograba salir.

-¡Oh! Eres increíble…Eres incapaz de decir nada coherente. ¡Al menos podías mirarme a los ojos! ¡No muerdo!-le dijo Jeff

Mark le miró a los ojos, he intentó freírle con la mirada, pero no le salió bien. Jeff vio como Mark le miraba ¿mal? No supo que hacer con esa mirada y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

"Quizás me había pasado" pensó Jeff

-Esto…Disculpa, tuve un calentón. ¿Quieres que te invite a tomar café o algo?-dijo Jeff

-Mientras lleve alcohol…-respondió Mark y relajó su mirada-Yo también tuve un calentón…No hecho un kiki en años…-murmuró más para él que para Jeff.

-¡Está bien! Vamos pues…Esto ¿Dónde quieres ir? La cafetería de aquí, es malísima-le dijo Jeff sonriendo

-Donde quieras. Tú eres el fiestero-comentó Mark

Jeff, no se imaginaba llevándose a Mark a unas de las discotecas que él frecuentaba, así que decidió ir a una cafetería del centro.

-Está bien.-dijo Jeff-Te llevo en mi coche

Mark asintió, y fue con él allá donde le llevara.

Jeff y Mark se montaron en el coche, y se dirigieron al centro.

-¿Quieres que ponga música?-preguntó Jeff

-Bueno-le respondió él, mirando a través del espejo retrovisor

Jeff, puso música tecno, que era lo único que tenía en el coche. No sabía si a Mark, le gustaba esa música.

-Mola.-le dijo Mark-Pero prefiero a AC/DC o Kiss…

-No pensé que te gustara esa música-dijo Jeff sorprendido-No te pega mucho-añadió algo más bajo

-Ya bueno…-dijo Mark riendo ante el comentario.-La gente piensa que duermo en los cementerios, y que mi único historial musical es la canción de mi entrada.

-Sí. El canto gregoriano no es un buen historial.-dijo Jeff riéndose-La verdad, yo también creí que dormías en un ataúd o algo por el estilo…

-Ya bueno..Vale que mi cama sea cuadrada, pero tanto como un ataúd…-dijo Mark-Eso me pasa por tener poca vida social…

-Sí, deberías de salir más, todo el mundo de la empresa te teme…-dijo Jeff

Llegaron a la cafetería, aparcó y apagó la música. Mark bajó del coche y esperó a que Jeff iniciara la marcha, a fin de cuentas, era él quien le iba a invitar. Jeff salió del coche y comenzó a andar hacia la cafetería, le habían comentado que estaba bien.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sígueme!-le dijo a Mark

Mark le siguió a paso lento, estaba pensando en lo que había hecho y se estaba arrepintiendo por momentos, pero no de haberlo hecho, si no de haberlo terminado. Y le gustaba que Jeff se comportara así. Jeff llegó a la puerta de la cafetería y esperó hasta que llegó Mark, abrió la puerta para que pasa él antes, se acordó de cuando era más joven y en sus primeras citas, aparentaba ser todo un caballero.

"Aunque esto no es una cita" pensó Jeff

-Eh…Cuanta caballerosidad-dijo Mark y pasó dentro de la cafetería

-Si, supongo-dijo Jeff entrando a la cafetería tras él-Bueno…¿Qué quieres tomar?

-Lo más fuerte que tengan…-respondió Mark y se sentó en la barra, esperando a que Jeff se sentara al lado suya.

-Camarero, ya lo ha oído, lo más fuerte para mi amigo, y a mí póngame un café doble.-dijo Jeff sentándose a su lado.

-Gracias.-le dijo Mark a Jeff, y cuando el camarero hubo traído la bebida, se bebió la mitad de un vaso de un trago.

-De nada.-dijo Jeff sorprendido al verle beber así, mientras daba un sorbo al café

Mark le sonrió y se fue terminando el vaso, esta vez, poco a poco.

-Esto…Jeff…Yo…-le dijo, queriendo darle explicaciones

-¿Sí?-preguntó distraídamente-¿Qué ocurre?

-Lo que pasó antes….-dijo Mark

-Olvídalo.-cortó Jeff-No pasó nada, desde ahora seremos amigos.

"Aunque me hubiera gustado que pasara" pensó Jeff

-Esto…Me arrepiento…de…-continuó Mark ignorando el comentario de Jeff-N haber terminado.

-¿Puedes repetirlo?-preguntó Jeff sin poder creerse, que le hubiera gustado acabarlo.

-Que….-le dijo Mark, y se sonrojó-Oh vamos…Ya lo oíste…

-Si quieres, podemos volver a repetir.-dijo Jeff con cara de pervertido

Mark estaba bebiendo y se atragantó.

-¿Qué?... ¿También te gustó?-murmuró

-Esto…Es que me encanta probar cosas nuevas…-murmuró Jeff-Y ten cuidado hombre, no te atragantes-dijo riendo

-Cosas nuevas….Vale.-aceptó riendo, y meditó-Pero…¿Solo sería eso? ¿Una experiencia y punto?

Jeff asintió y bebió un sorbo de café

-A no ser que tú quieras algo más…-dijo

-Eh…De momento sí-murmuró Mark bajito

-Está bien..Entonces podemos ir a mi casa, hoy es la noche que mi hermano no estará-murmuró Jeff mientras se terminaba el café.

-Que rápido…-le respondió Mark con una risa tonta-Entonces…Iré a casa, a ponerme guapo.

-Está bien ¿Sabes dónde vivo?-le preguntó Jeff

Mark negó con la cabeza, y Jeff le dio las señas donde se encontraba su casa.

-Entonces no vemos allí-dijo guiñándole un ojo, se acercó a su oído y le susurró-Aunque no hace falta que vayas con mucha ropa.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark se sonrojó, y se le escapó una risa histérica, fue hacia su casa, y se acicaló

Mark se sonrojó, y se le escapó una risa histérica, fue hacia su casa, y se acicaló. De noche se presentó allí tras dar cuarenta vueltas hasta encontrar la casa. Jeff preparó la casa para su encuentro con Mark, no sabía muy bien que hacer, así que preparó incluso hasta la cena, sonó el timbre, y fue ha abrir la puerta.

-Ho…La-dijo Mark cuando hubo abierto la puerta

Jeff lo miró, se había arreglado bastante. Jeff siempre había visto a Mark con un aire agitanado, pero ahora no lo parecía.

-Adelante. ¿Tienes hambre?-le preguntó

-Has preparando incluso la cena.-dijo Mark mientras asentía con la cabeza

-Sí…No sabía muy bien que hacer-respondió Jeff

Mark entró y admiró la casa.

-Bonita decoración

-¿Te gusta? Pues díselo a mi hermano. Jajaja, fue él quien decoró la casa-dijo Jeff riendo

Mark también rió y se sentó esperando la cena. Jeff se sentó frente a él, una vez hubo servido la cena.

-Espero que te guste, aunque después del postre. Vendrá algo mejor…-dijo Jeff sonriendo

Mark sonrió y probó bocado.

-¡Esto está buenísimo! Creo que serás mi cocinero.-comentó Mark mientras seguía comiendo

-¡Wao! ¡Gracias! Estaba buscando un segundo empleo…También se limpiar, por si te interesa…-bromeó Jeff mientras comenzaba su cena

-Hombre…Si te vistes de asistenta, podemos hablar de sueldos.-dijo Mark sin pensar, y se sonrojó al oírse.

-Jajaja…Umm… ¿Yo vestido de asistenta? No estaría mal…-respondió Jeff, que empezaba a pensar con su "amiguito"

Mark rió, y siguió comiendo. Bloqueando sus pensamientos de Jeff limpiando su casa en bolas, se limitó a mirar el plato que tenía delante. Cuando Jeff acabó de cenar, su "amiguito" ya estaba listo para la acción, así que no tuvo más remedio, que desabrocharse el pantalón.

Mark vio como se desabrochaba el pantalón y se quedó dudoso.

-¿Tanto has comido?-le preguntó, levantó la vista, y vio a su amigo en acción-Oh…-dijo

-Bueno…Verlo por ti mismo…Tengo una mente pervertida.-dijo Jeff algo sonrojado.

-No…Si ya me he dado cuenta…-dijo Mark-Será cosas de la edad…-añadió notando como la sangre le bajaba por momentos

-Bueno… ¿Me ayudas ha hacer que esto baje?-dijo Jeff levantándose y poniéndose detrás de él.

Mark respiró hondo, asintió, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a besarle. Jeff respondió al beso con intensidad.

-Vamos a mí habitación-dijo-Estaremos más cómodos

Mark rió, y se dejó llevar sin dejar de besar a Jeff. La habitación de este, se encontraba al lado del salón, abrió la puerta y condujo a Mark hacia la cama. Hizo que se tumbara y se colocó encima de él, desabrochándole la camisa, mientras se besaban y sus miembros se rozaban.

Mark soltó un gemido de impaciencia, y metió una mano por sus pantalones, tanteando el terreno.

-Tranquilo…Tenemos toda la noche para nosotros.-dijo Jeff, mientras le besaba el cuello

Terminó de desabrocharle la camisa, y la tiró a un rincón de la habitación. Mark se rió, y sin entretenerse, le quitó el pantalón y acarició su miembro por encima del pantalón. Jeff soltó un gemido al notar, la caricia en su miembro.

-Comenzamos a jugar…-dijo

Se deslizó hacia abajo llegando a los pantalones de Mark, los desabrochó y se quedó sorprendido al ver el tamaño de su miembro.

-¡Wao!-dijo sin poder contenerse

-Tú no te quedas corto…-dijo Mark sonriendo, tras reírse de una manera absurda

Jeff le quitó el pantalón y el slip.

-Gracias-dijo

Jeff miró la erección de Mark de nuevo, y se la metió en la boca, comenzó a chupársela lentamente.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó separándose

Como respuesta, Mark le soltó un gemido, le tocó la cabeza con suavidad, animándolo a que siguiera. Él continuó chupando su miembro, hasta que, antes de corriese, se apartó y le besó en los labios. Mark soltó un gruñido

-Jo…-dijo, y cambió las posiciones-¿Ahora qué?-le preguntó mientras le besaba

-No sé…Estoy a tu merced-dijo bromeando

Las manos de Jeff se deslizaron al trasero de Mark, este soltó una risa nerviosa, poco a poco le quitó el slip, y acarició con dos dedos toda la extensión que allí había. Jeff se estremeció de placer, mientras soltaba un gemido, le encantaba aquello.

-Vaya…Veo que te gusta-comentó Mark, y rodeó con una mano el miembro de Jeff y empezó a masturbarle

-Estás hecho un experto.-dijo Jeff entre gemido y gemido

-El instinto…-comentó Mark y siguió a lo suyo.

De golpe paró, y le miró. Quiso pedirle que se diera la vuelta para….Pero no se atrevía ha decírselo.

-¡No pares!-suplicó Jeff

-Podrías…-dijo Mark he hizo un gesto con la mano para que se diera la vuelta.

-¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto!-dijo Jeff sonriendo y se dio la vuelta.

-Gracias…-le susurró Mark

Se colocó sobre él, lo más suavemente que pudo y fue engrandando poco a poco, para que no le doliera mucho. Jeff se agarró a las sábanas cuando Mark empezó a entrar en él, aquello era algo doloroso, pero no tanto como caerse desde una escalera.

-Lo siento…-murmuró Mark, y empezó a dar embestidas mientras buscaba con las manos, el miembro de Jeff para masturbarle.

Jeff empezó a gemir, cuando Mark comenzó con las embestidas, cogió sus manos y las llevó a su miembro. Mark lo agradeció tras un gemido, y comenzó a masturbarlo, con la misma rapidez que daba las embestidas, Jeff estaba en la gloria. El placer le recorría todo el cuerpo, nunca había notado una experiencia tan intensa. Mark, no se había sentido, mejor en su vida, al poco, se vino dentro de él, con un sonoro gemido.

Cuando Jeff, notó en él los fluidos de Mark, eso aumentó su placer. Era la primera vez que hacía eso, fue maravilloso.

-Ahora me toca a mí…-dijo

Mark sonrió y se dejó hacer. Jeff hizo que Mark se colocara boca abajo, antes de introducirle su miembro, comenzó con dos dedos, para que no le resultara tan brusco, después comenzó a introducir lentamente su miembro. Mark soltó un gemido de placer, se sentía feliz, sobretodo, ante la iniciativo de Jeff. Cuando se hubo introducido entero, empezó a dar embestidas suaves, mientras, con sus manos, acariciaba la espalda de Mark delicadamente.

Mark gemía cada vez más alto, se sentía bien, bien de estar allí, bien de estar allí con él.

-Más…-dijo Mark

Jeff siguió dándole embestidas, cada vez más deprisa, deslizó una mano al miembro de Mark y comenzó ha acariciarlo. Al sentir sus manos sobre su miembro, Mark soltó un gemido aún más sonoro, seguía en el cielo.

-Me alegro de que te guste-dijo alegremente Jeff

Continuó dando embestidas, cada vez más rápidos, mientras seguía masturbando a Mark.

-Me encanta….-logró decir Mark entre gemidos

Finalmente, Jeff se vino dentro de Mark, y el se vino en su mano. Soltó un gemido al venirse, al igual que Mark lo hizo, cuando sintió la calidez de Jeff en él. Jeff salió de él y se tumbó a su lado, Mark aún seguía bocabajo, así que Jeff le acarició la espalda.

-Cuando quieras podemos repetir…-dijo Jeff

-Estoy mayor…-murmuró Mark sonriendo-Déjame que me tome un descansito…-dijo, se puso de lado, y lo abrazó

-Está bien…Descansa cuanto quieras-le dijo Jeff, y lo estrechó con fuerza.

Mark se quedó dormido, abrazado a él, al cabo de 15 minutos despertó.

-¿Otro?-le murmuró

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja


	5. Chapter 5

Mark se sonrojó, y se le escapó una risa histérica, fue hacia su casa, y se acicaló

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Qué ánimos tienes hijo…-le dijo Mark-Cómo se nota que eres joven…

En poco tiempo, Mark se puso encima de él, lo agarró de las manos, y empezó a besarle.

-Umm…Pues tú también tienes mucha energía.-dijo Jeff mientras recibía los besos de Mark.

-Ya, es lo que tiene no echar un polvo en años.-le dijo sonriendo, bajó a la erección que se estaba formando, y sin pensárselo, se la metió en la boca, comenzó a bajar y a subir.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, Matt entró en la casa, y al oír ruidos, se dirigió a mi habitación, y abrió la puerta.

-Esto…Jeff…Ya he… ¡OOOH! ¿¡QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO!?-gritó Matt

Mark se quedó petrificado en esa posición, se sacó el pene de Jeff de la boca, y se puso a su altura en la cama. Miró de reojo a Matt, estaba más colorao que un tomate. Jeff, no sabía que decirle a su hermano, se quedó en blanco.

-Esto…Matt, puedo explicártelo, luego…Cuando me vista y…-intentó decir Jeff

-Jeff, eres increíble…Esta casa, no es un picadero.-le cortó Matt

Mark se limitaba a mirar a los dos hermanos.

-Hola Matt.-acabó diciendo en un ronco susurro

Matt salió de la habitación dando un portazo, Jeff miró a Mark y empezó a reírse.

-¡Ups! No lo esperaba tan pronto aquí…-comentó

-Bueno…-le dijo Mark, ya más relajado al ver a Jeff reír.-¿Acabamos o mejor me voy?-dijo llevando una mano al miembro de Jeff

-Como quieras-le dijo Jeff dándole un beso

-Terminemos pues.-le dijo Mark-No tiene que ser bueno, dejar esto cargado

Mark volvió a meterse la erección de Jeff en la boca, este comenzó a gemir, pero intentando controlarse, para que Matt lo oyera lo menos posible. Mark, sonrió ante los gemidos de Jeff y comenzó a acariciar el pene de este con la lengua, mientras de daba placer con la mano libre. Jeff cogió su mano y la apartó de su miembro, masturbándole con su mano.

-Eso prefiero hacerlo yo.-le dijo

-Tu mismo.-le respondió Mark, y volvió a lo suyo.

Jeff sonrió, y continuó masturbándole, aumentando la intensidad. Mark tenía ganas de gemir a las cuatro voces, pero se contuvo para no dar el cante. Se acabó viniendo en las manos de Jeff, y esperó a que el lo hiciera en su boca. Jeff, no pudo más y al sentir los fluidos de Mark, se vino en su boca. Estaba extenuado y lleno de placer. Mark se tragó todo aquello con una sonrisa, y se puso a su altura, le besó y le sonrió.

-¿Las ansias se calmaron?-le dijo Mark

-Sí. Pero será mejor que nos vistamos….Matt es capaz de volver ha entrar-dijo Jeff riendo

-Sí…Será mejor-dijo Mark-A ver si encuentro mi ropa-añadió

Ante este último comentario, Jeff comenzó a reírse

-Bah...Estará por algún lugar de la habitación-le dijo Jeff mientras buscaba sus pantalones.

-A ver…-dijo Mark levantándose de la cama, y se quedó mirándose un momento.-¿O me quedo así?-le preguntó-No…Será mejor que me vista.

Mark se movió por la habitación y fue encontrando su ropa en diferentes puntos.

-Hombre…Así te ves muy bien…-le dijo Jeff, encontró su slip bajo la cama y se lo puso.

- Y tú.-dijo Mark-No te hace falta eso, dijo señalando a lo que se acababa de poner-Creo que esta camiseta es tuya-le dijo señalando a lo que se acababa de poner.

Llevaba una camiseta, que le quedaba corta y ajustada.

-Sí…Creo que es mía. O tu ropa encoje sola…-dijo Jeff riendo

Mark se empezó a reír por su aspecto, le dio la camiseta a Jeff y empezó a buscar la suya, la encontró y comenzó a vestirse. Jeff se puso la camiseta, se acercó a Mark y lo besó.

-Bueno…Ya puedo buscar una buena explicación que darle a Matt-dijo Jeff

-…Hombre…Explicaciones…No hay muchas-dijo Mark sonriendo

-Sí, es cierto…Vale más una imagen que mil palabras.-dijo Jeff rendo

-No ya…Lo nuestro parecía una imagen de cine porno-comentó Mark

-¿Sí? Bueno, entonces mi hermano dormirá hoy contento. Aunque el no quiera admitirlo, es igual de pervertido que yo…-comentó Jeff

Mark se partió de risa.

-Me alegro saberlo.-le dijo Mark-Pero no estoy para trío.

-¿Un trío? Umm, no suena mal, aún no he hecho ninguno.-dijo Jeff mirando a Mark con las cejas levantadas-¿Qué te parece si salimos de la habitación y vamos al salón? Matt estará esperándonos.

-Vamos.-dijo Mark, y se puso ha su lado-Usted primero Sr. Hardy-dijo abriendo la puerta he hizo una reverencia.

-¡Wao! ¡Qué caballeroso!-dijo Jeff, y salió hacia el salón

Mark le siguió sin dejar de mirarle el trasero. Matt los vio entrar en el salón.

-Habéis tardado en vestiros…-dijo Matt

-Si bueno…Tuvimos problemas para encontrar la ropa….-dijo Jeff

-Ya sí…Problemas, muchos problemas…-dijo Mark mirando de reojo a Matt con una sonrisilla

-Jeff, te tengo dicho, que todo lo que has que se salga de lo normal, lo hagas en un hotel…-dijo Matt con las cejas alzadas

-Sí, pero no pensé que fueras a venir tan pronto. ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Jeff

-Mi chica me dejó plantado…-contestó Matt

-Lo siento.-dijo Mark

-¡Bah! No pasa nada….Cobraba por horas.-dijo Matt

-Vaya…-comentó Jeff riéndose-No sabía que esas también dieran plantones.-se acercó a Mark y le tocó el culo.

-¡Eh!-le respondió Mark-¿Quieres más guerra?

-Yo siempre quiero guerra.-le susurró Jeff

-Si queréis puedo volver a irme…-dijo Matt

-Oh..Estás en tu casa-comentó Mark-Pero mientras no vuelvas ha interrumpir…Te puedes quedar…-le dijo

-Bueno hermanito…También puedes unirte….-dijo Jeff

-Umm, no es mala idea, ya que mi "acompañante" no cumplió su deber…-dijo Matt

-Yo acepta a más gente…-dijo Mark sonriente, y tendió una mano a Matt para que se levantara

Matt se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Jeff y Mark.

-Bueno…Pues vamos.-dijo Jeff

-Sí, pero vamos a mi habitación, que es más grande.-dijo Matt

Mark miró sorprendido ha ambos hermanos, pero no dijo nada. Estaba pervertido, y le daba igual cuanta gente se uniera. Cogió a ambos de la cintura, y esperó a que le guiaran a la habitación de Matt.

-La habitación está arriba…Vamos…-dijo Matt

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Mark metió cada mano en cada pantalón de los hermanos, y empezó a toquetear por allí y por allá. Ambos hermanos soltaron un gemido, Matt abrió la puerta de su habitación, ambos hermanos se miraron, cogieron a Mark y lo obligaron a tumbarse en la cama, que era enorme, donde hubieran cabido 4 personas como Mark.

-Ahora verás a los hermanos Hardy en acción-dijeron ambos al unísono

-Estoy impaciente…-dijo Mark sonriente

-Umm…Pues esto acaba de empezar-dijo Jeff, mientras Matt le quitaba los pantalones a Mark

Mark se dejó hacer, viendo lo que hacían los jóvenes Hardys.

-Matt, debes de probar los besos de Mark, yo me encargaré de esta zona…-dijo Jeff

-Ok Jeff-respondió Matt, y comenzó a besar a Mark, mientras Jeff se entretenía en los bajos

Mark besa a apasionadamente a Matt, intentando tocar la cabeza de Jeff, estaba en la gloria, y se empezaba a notar. Matt paró de besar, a Mark.

-¡Yo también quiero hacer eso, Jeff! ¿Nos cambiamos?-dijo Matt

-¡Oks!-respondió Jeff, y los hardy cambiaron de posición

-No esperé que fuerais tan impulsivos…-dijo Mark recibiendo los besos de Jeff.

-Umm..Matt y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos…-comentó Jeff

Matt siguió entretenido, masturbando a Mark, y comenzó ha introducirse su miembro en la boca. N/A: Aclaración, o sea, Matt se mete en la boca el miembro de Mark, que si no…Ya tenía que ser flexible para hacerlo con el suyo propio xDD.

-Sorprendente…-dijo Mark, gimiendo cada vez más alto

-¿Qué os parece si jugamos al tren?-preguntó Matt con una sonrisa

-Por mí perfecto-respondió Jeff-¿Qué opinas Mark?

-Esto… ¿Cómo se juega?-preguntó sorprendido

-Umm….Matt… ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-dijo Jeff

-Pues consiste en que nos encarrilemos.-dijo Matt asintiendo

-Encarrilarme, pues.-dijo Mark con las cejas arqueadas, aunque seguía pez.

Matt se quitó los pantalones, e introdujo su miembro en Mark.

-Ahora, haz tú lo mismo con mi hermano…Será divertido…-le dijo

Mark soltó un gemido ante la intromisión, y se fue metiendo en Jeff, sabiendo ya en que consistía aquello.

-Me gusta….-murmuró Mark

Matt comenzó a dar embestidas a Mark, mientras Jeff se masturbaba su propio miembro. Mark comenzó también a darle embestidas a Jeff, al mismo tiempo que se las daba Matt. Jeff y Matt gemían de placer, aquella postura era muy placentera para todos. Mark también gemía, alto, pero le daba igual.

-Esto es la leche…-comentó

-Me alegro que te guste.-le dijo Jeff entre gemidos

Matt aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciéndolas mas rápitas y profundas. Mark hizo lo mismo, deslizó sus manos al miembro de Jeff y comenzó a masturbarle. Jeff gimió muy alto, y Matt comenzó a reírse.

-Veo que te gusta hermanito…-comentó

-Para que sí…-comentó Mark entre gemidos y risas

Jeff se vino en la mano de Mark, Matt no pudo aguantar más he hizo lo mismo. Mark se vino con un sonoro gemido, al sentir tanta calidez por todos sitios.

-Tendremos que repetirlo otro día…-murmuró Mark

-Sí…-dijo Jeff-Otro día, porque yo hoy no doy para más

Matt rió

-Ni yo…-dijo Mark, saliendo de Jeff con cuidado y besándole el cuello.

Matt salió de Mark

-¡Ey! ¿Para mí no hay besos?-dijo Matt

Mark se volvió con una sonrisa y le besó, se tumbó en el centro de la cama, y abrazó a los dos hermanos, cada uno por un lado. Jeff se quedó dormido en seguida, al poco rato, Matt hizo lo mismo, se sentían protegidos al lado Mark. Mark sonrió al ver a los dos dormir y se durmió también. Sin creer lo que había pasado. Jeff y Matt durmieron durante toda la noche sin sobresaltos.

Al amanecer undertaker se levantó y le vio a los dos dormiditos, y sonrió.

Jeff al despertar vio que matt seguía dormido


	6. Chapter 6

-Buenos días Mark

**-**Buenos días Mark...-Jeff bostezó-

-Hola...-Mark saludo a Jeff y le besó-

-¿Que tal?´¿te lo pasaste bien ayer?-Dijo Jeff**-**

Mark asintió.

-No os había imaginado tan impulsivos...-dijo Mark sonriendo

-jaja...bueno no siempre somos así ¿te apetece ducharte conmigo?

-Ooh...Me encanta esa proposición...-Dijo Mark y se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a Matt.

Jeff cogió a mark de la mano y lo llevo hasta el baño, dio el agua de la alcachofa y espere a que saliera el agua caliente.

Sin esperar mucho Mark, lo metió con suavidad en la ducha y empezó a besarle, como nunca. Mientas el agua les empapaba.

**-**Sabes…te ves muy bien mojado-dijo mientras cogía el gel y comenzaba a darle jabón a Mark.

Mark se rió, y dejó que Jeff le enjabonara.

Jeff sonrió y comenzó a enjabonar su miembro de forma especial.MarkEmitió un gemido y se aferró a lo primero que pilló. Dejándose hacer.

**-**shiss...no hagas ruido, o despertaremos a matt...-dijo Jeff-

Mark soltó una risa nerviosa. Empezaba a extrañarse, porque se reía así.

-Más...Rápido-dijo Mark-

**-**como quieras-dijo Jeff-

Jeff continuó masturbando con más intensidad a Mark. Mark intentaba gemir flojo, pero no podía, fue aumentando el tono de los gemidos antes de que se viniera Jeff subió el ritmo de la masturbación. Mark gemía más fuerte, y se acabó viniendo en la mano de Jeff.

-Ahora me toca a mí...- dijo Mark con una sonrisa pervertida.

Se masturbó hasta que volvió su erección, se llenó el pene de gel, y poco a poco, se lo fue metiendo a Jeff. Este comenzó a gemir, intentando controlarse, pero le resultaba imposible.

Mark sonrió, y aumentó la fuerza de las embestidas, temblando, cada vez que tocaba con su glande la próstata de Jeff. Jeff continuó gimiendo sin descanso.Aumentó el ritmo, y s e acabó viniendo dentro de él, tras un sonoro gemido.

Matt se despertó, y se supuso lo que pasaba, asi que fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Jeff gimió mas alto cuando mark se vino dentro de el.

-me encanta el sexo por la mañana-comentó-

-Y a mí.-le dijo al oído.-salio con cuidado y se terminó de duchar, enjabonando también a Jeff

Cuando terminaron de ducharse

Jeff le paso una toalla a mark y se enrolló otra en su cintura.

-Eeeh..Bajaré así...no tengo más ropa.-dije, se calzó unas chanclas, que le quedaban un poco pequeñas, y esperó a que Jeff bajara

-¡ok!

Jeff salió del servicio y vio que matt ya había preparado el desayuno.

-Hola Matt… ¡Que detalle!

-Ostras...Es verdad...Que bien por tú parte, Hardy-le dijo Mark-

Matt sonrió

-no es nada-dijo.-

Jeff se sentó a la mesa y ataco el desayuno.

Me senté tras haberlo hecho Jeff y también comí.

-Joder...Cocináis bien los dos…Os voy a contratar...-le dije Mark-

Nosotros comenzamos ha reírnos.

-Es un don de familia-dijo Matt-

-Un don maravilloso...-comentó y siguió comiendo. Todos comimos en silencio el desayuno, el ejercicio de ayer nos había dejado exhaustos.

-Esto...-dijo Mark una vez hubo acabado.-Creo que me voy a casa. Me llevo la toalla si no os importa, que no tengo más ropa-dijo-¿Alguien me acompaña?

-yo tengo que limpiar la casa-dijo Matt-

-Entonces te acompañare yo!-dijo Jeff-

-Bien.-dijo-Venga vamos.

Mark salió a la calle, y se montó en el coche. Jeff monto en el coche y se dirigieron a la casa de Mark, mientras Mark iba conduciendo Jeff comenzó a acariciar su miembro por encima de lo que llevaba.

-Us...No me hagas eso...-dijo reduciendo la velocidad, para que no pasara nada.

-perdón-dijo poniendo cara de inocente-no he podido resistirme...

Jeff volvió a poner mi mano en la misma zona y continuó masajeando, allí había crecido un bulto enorme.

-Ten cuidado no vayamos a tener un accidente-dijo Jeff con una sonrisa-

-Eso espero...-le dijo, miró que pasaban por un parking cubierto, y se metió dentro, aparcó el coche lo más al fondo que pudo

-¡Ea!, ya seguro que no tenemos ningún accidente.-le dijo-

Jeff se colocó sobre el y comenzó a besarle.

-Me encanta que hayas aparcado aquí.

-Y a mí...

Le dijo continuando el beso, hizo que el sillón, se echara hacia atrás, y también el respaldo. Jeff comenzó a desvestir a mark, mientras su mano acariciaba su erección, y le besaba tiernamente. Se dejó hacer, el joven Jeff le gustaba mucho, mucho. Jeff se quito la camisa que llevaba, y comenzó a acariciar la piel de mark, era mas suave de lo que imaginó, Le encantaba su tacto, comenzó a besarle por todo el cuerpo, disfrutando al máximo de aquel momento. Mark reía ante aquellas caricias.

-Hijo...Estás lleno de fuerza.-le comentó Mark-

-Tu no te quedas atrás, para la edad que tienes-dijo sonriendo-

Volvió a besarle, tomó su erección con una de sus manos y comenzó a masturbarle. Mark emitió un gemido, y se siguió dejando hacer. Con una mano, empezó ha pitar desesperado, evitando así gemir.

-Estamos haciendo un alboroto-bromeó Jeff-

Continuó masturbando a mark, hacer aquello le hacia feliz, no había sentimientos solo sexo. Se acabé viniendo allí mismo.

-Us...-le dije-Ya bueno...Será mejor nos vayamos yendo-dijo Mark-

Jeff lamió la mano, y se volví a colocar en su sitio.

-Si... ¿Podremos continuar en tu casa?-dijo con voz traviesa-

-Esto...Claro.-le dijo Mark nervioso

Llegaron a casa, y pasaron, para que comprobara Jeff, que no dormía en un ataúd.

Jeff Miró la casa, era más normal de lo que me hubiera esperado.

-¿donde guardas el ataúd, podíamos haber jugado ahí?-bromeo-

-OH...En el sótano tengo uno.-le dijo siguiendo la broma-

-¡Way! aunque seguro que tu cama será mucho más cómoda-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo-

-Pues vamos..-le dijo, lo levantó a pulso, he hizo que pusiera sus piernas al rededor de mi cintura, empecé a besarle y a meterle mano sin pudor, mientras que entraba en su habitación.

-Eres muy fuerte-dijo Jeff entre beso y beso-Ahora te toca darme placer-dijo picaramente-

-UUhhmmm...Claro.-le dijo, y lo tumbó en la cama, lo desnudó en tiempo récord, y se fui metiendo en él poco a poco. Comenzó a gemir.

-¡Mas fuerte!..¡.Mas!

-Como mande...-le dijo sonriendo, y aumentó el ritmo lo más que pudo.-

Gemí más alto, y me agarre a los barrotes del cabecero de la cama.

Siguió con las embestidas, más rápido.

-Te quiero.-logró decir entre gemidos.

Jeff dejó de gemir y hizo que saliera de el.

-¿¡Que!?Pensé que esto era sin sentimiento-dijo mirando hacia otro lado, y tapando sus partes-

Mark se quedó mirándolo severamente.

-No...Eso jamás...-le dijo e intentó volver a besarle, creyendo que era una broma-

Jeff se apartó bruscamente, de forma que me cayó de la cama.

-No se que creerás tu…pero todo esto ha sido solo sexo, nunca nada mas.

Mark se quedó helado, jamás pensó que le iba ha decir eso, llenó de aire sus pulmones y solo dijo unas palabras.

-LARGO DE MI CASA CABRÓN.-le gritó-

Jeff recogió toda la ropa que pudo y salí como una bala de allí, nunca creyó que Mark quisiera algo más...

Jeff se fue vistiendo por la calle, eso llamó la atención de los viandantes y una anciana se paro para darle su número de teléfono...consiguió llegar a casa, matt no estaba, se metió en la bañera y puso música a todo volumen, no quería recordar lo que había pasado..."te quiero"..Pero que coño se había creído.

Mark se quedó un tiempo allí, luego se fue ha meter en la bañera, a llorar en silencio. Eso era raro en el, pero...Por amor...le solía pasar eso

Jeff se sentía mal, había jugado con los sentimientos de mark, pero el lo sabia desde el principio, que aquello seria sin sentimientos...Por que tuvo que estropearlo.

Mark Terminó de darse el baño, y salio a correr, intentando olvidar, lo avergonzado que me sentía.

Jeff Decidió salir a dar un paseo, necesitaba relajarse.

Gracias a dios, Mark no se encontré con ninguna fan, no tenía cuerpo para ellas. Con tan mala suerte, se encontré a Jeff en mitad de la calle, se quedó petrificado, parecía que se le había olvidado caminar. Jeff No sabia que hacer si echarse a correr, o intentar aclarar lo que había ocurrido antes. Desesperado Mark fue para él, a mitad de camino pensé si le daba dos hostias, o le pedía que me devolviera la ropa. Jeff se quedó quieto, cuando vio que se acercaba a el, no parecía tener cara de muchos amigos. Se puso pálido.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark se acercó corriendo a Jeff, cuando llegó a su lado, lo cogió de la muñeca, y lo arrastró hasta quedar entre dos de ellas. Lo puso contra la pared, y le puso un brazo en el coche, no dijo nada, se limitó ha hacerle daño.

-Me-me ha-ces da-ño.-Jeff Estaba temblando, un Mark cabreado era peligroso-.

-Te jodes-le dije y le apreté con algo más de fuerza.

Mark Le miraba intensamente, Jeff se iba ha acordar de él, como que se llamaba Mark, y le decían Taker. Jeff cerró los ojos por el dolor.

-¿Qué pretendes?- dijo Jeff-

:

Mark Volvió ha apretar más.

-¿Tú que te creías?-le preguntó-¿Qué tan solo iba en busca de sexo?

-¿Y que mas pretendías buscar?-dijo Jeff serio-Eso quedo claro desde el principio.

-No.-le dijo-Para mí no quedó claro. La primera vez me fui, porque tenía dudas. Pero volví porque las había resuelto.-le dijo con voz ronca-.

-Ese es tu problema, yo no te dije nunca que te quería, ni te di a intuir que lo hacia...

-¿Entonces por qué coño te acuestas conmigo?-le preguntó, empezaba a perder los nervios, y eso se notaba porque le apretaba con fuerza.

-por placer...

Mark le pegó un puñetazo con la otra mano.

-Hijo puta...-le solté-Cuéntale esto ha alguien, y estás muerto, muerto.

-Descuida, no lo haré-dijo Jeff retorciéndome de dolor-

-Bien...Por que si no...-le dijo, y le pegó una patada, se fue a su casa, tenía que preparar una maleta, y se tenía que ir a grabar Smackdown! a no se donde.

Jeff cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, maldito loco, pensó, se levantó como pudo y regreso a casa.

Mark se plantó en el aeropuerto, y se encontró allí con Kane, sintió la necesidad de contárselo ha alguien, aunque fuera a Glen. Pero se sentía tan avergonzado, de haber creído que alguien le quería, que decidió callarse.

Jeff volvió a casa, tenia un moretón enorme ahí donde le había dado la patada, y estaba comenzando a hincharse.

Terminamos de grabar los shows allí y Mark volvió a su ciudad .No sentía ninguna lástima por Jeff. Le había herido demasiado para que lo sintiera. Jeff se puso hielo en el moretón.

-Quizás debiera pedir perdón a mark...-murmuro para si-

Mark no supo que hacer una vez allí, se puso a cocinar, y cocinar y cocinar. Vamos, que preparó comida para media monarquía española.

Cuando la hinchazón hubo bajado un poco, Jeff se fui a dormir...estaba algo deprimido.

Mark estuvo toda la noche cocinando, y se fue a dormir al amanecer. Intentando, por todo los medios, en no pensar en lo ocurrido. Pero acabó teniendo pesadillas con eso.

Jeff consiguió dormir, tenia remordimientos, no quería que mark se enfadara con el, pero tampoco le quería, en su mente se debatía un dilema.

Cuando Mark se levantó, cogió el teléfono para llamar a Jeff y pedirle disculpas, en parte creía que se había pasado demasiado. Pero antes de que diera el primer tono, colgó y arrojó el teléfono a la otra punta de la habitación. Era un imbécil por sentir pena por él, al fin y al cabo, era él, el que le había avergonzado.

Jeff se levantó de la cama, y fue a pedir perdón a Mark en persona, que no sintiera lo mismo que él no era motivo para perder una amistad, cuando salió, vio como matt llegaba a casa con dos señoritas de compañía… "no tiene remedio", pensó.

Mark Estaba comiendo parte de lo que había cocinado. Mirando en que tardaría días en terminarme toda la tropel ión de comida.

Jeff llegó ha casa de Mark, se puso frete a la puerta, y se armó de todo su valor para llamar.

Mark Oyó como alguien llamaba a la puerta, y se fue ha abrir sin soltar el vaso que tenía en la mano. Abrió la puerta, y apretó tan fuerte el vaso, que se hizo añicos en si mano.

-¿Qué quieres?-murmuró Mark apretando la mano, haciéndose más daño con los trozos de cristal, pero le daba igual que la sangre resbalaba por su mano.

-He venido a disculparme...-dijo mirando al suelo, y fijándome en las gotas de sangre que ha este llegaban-

-¿De qué?-le dijo Mark apretando cada vez más la mano-.

-No pensé que pudieras quererme...de haberlo sabido no hubiera echo eso, no me gusta hacer daño a la gente...

-No...Si ya se nota...-murmuró, y entró dentro de casa, dejando la puerta abierta, metió la mano bajo el grifo de la cocina, para limpiar la sangre y quitarse los cristales. Jeff se quedó en la puerta, no sabia que hacer, sabia que Mark seguía enfadado él, y aquello por algún motivo le hacia sentirme como una basura.

-Si quieres entra.-le dijo Mark-Si es para humillarme no..-murmuré para sí-.

Jeff entró mirando al suelo,

-¿por que me sentía así?, la ultima vez que me sentí así, fue con mi exnovia… ¿Me había enamorado?

-Come.-murmuró Mark señalando con el pulgar a los platos que por ahí había allí-

:

-¿que coma?..

Jeff miró toda la comida que había, parecía que hubiera robado en un restaurante, se acercó y comenzó a comer.

Mark se quedó en silencio de mientras que se limpiaba la mano. Luego se dio la vuelta, y observó a Jeff comer, vale le había hecho daño, pero igualmente le quería. Aquello estaba delicioso ¿pero no estaría envenenado? dejo de comer, mark era vengativo.

-No tiene cianuro tranquilo.-comentó-He estado comiendo de ahí, y no me he envenado.

Jeff asintió y siguió comiendo.

-Esto, ¿quería saber si aceptas mis disculpas?-dijo mientras engullía un pincho de tortilla-

Mark no respondió, miró al suelo.

-Supongo...-murmuré

Jeff siguió comiendo.

-¿como es que tienes tanta comida?

-Cuando me amargo, cocino.-respondió.

Se arrepintió de habérselo preguntado…

-Lo siento -murmuró.-

Mark emitió un gruñido, y se acercó para seguir comiendo.

-Esto...respecto a que lo hice solo por placer...creo que me mentí a mi mismo...-dijo mirando al suelo-

Mark se atragantó, cuando se recuperé, se quedó mirándole con incredibilidad.

-No vas ha decir nada...

-Esto...No sé que decir...-murmuró

-He estado pensando, y la verdad, ni yo mismo se lo que me pasa, nunca me sentí tan mal por hacer daño a alguien, eso tiene que significar algo...

-Tú sabrás que significará...-le dijo Mark-Yo no te lo voy ha decir.

-Creo que significa ...que...te quiero…

Mark casi se resbaló en la mesa, de la impresión.

-Si ya...-dijo con desdén-Y yo soy rubio...

-Pensé que eras pelirrojo natural...lo digo en serio, te quiero.

-Ya bueno. Me dijeron que me echara el tinte...No se ven muchos enterradores pelirrojos...-comentó mirando al suelo.- ¿Seguro?

Jeff se acerco y se lo susurro al oído.

-Te quiero...

:

Mark se reblandeció demasiado, cuando le dijo eso al oído. Le miró y volvió a preguntar:

-¿Estás seguro?-le dijo-¿No va ha pasar lo de antes?

Jeff le beso tiernamente y se separó despacio.

-No, te quiero, estoy seguro.-dijo Jeff-

Mark sonrió y volvió a besarle. Lo apoyó suavemente en la encimera.

-Yo también.-murmuró Mark-

-He sido un estupido y un egocéntrico...-dijo Jeff-

-Ya...-murmuró Mark y siguió besándole-

-¿Que te apetece que hagamos?-dijo Jeff-.

-Ohh...Lo que quieras...-dije Mark algo nervioso, sin saber porque-El dormitorio está por ahí...

-Luego dirás que, yo solo pienso en sexo-dijo bromeando-

-Yo al menos, hago sexo con amor...-murmuró, y lo llevó en volandas a la cama

-Esto, Mark espera, quiero hacer esto bien...y echando un polvo de reconciliación no es la forma...

Se detuve un momento.

-¿Ahora quieres hacerlo en condiciones?-le preguntó alzando una ceja-.

...

Gracias por todos los reviws, me alegro que os guste la historia que escribinos khos-Guita y yo, intentare colgar un capitulo cada día, cosa que no se si conseguire porque hay que ir pasandolo a limpio, pero se intentara

Saludos!!


	8. Chapter 8

-Si, ahora estoy seguro de que te quiero

-Si, ahora estoy seguro de que te quiero.

-¿Y que quieras hacer?-le dijo Mark, soltándole y dejándole apoyado en la pared, de mientras que le besaba.

-¿Que te parece, que saliéramos dar un vuelta...?

:

-Ohh...Bueno.-aceptó-

-lo dices con pocas ganas...

Mark se rió.

-Oh. Vamos a donde quieras.-le dijo riendo-Pero después de todo...Ahora pareces muy pudoroso...-le dijo a Jeff-

-Quiero que esto salga bien, me gusta la perfección, soy un artista...

-Ya-le dije-Vamos pues...-le dijo Mark abriendo la puerta de la entrada, y apartando los cristales con el pie-

Jeff le agarró de la mano.

-Vamos...

Jeff le tocó el culo con la mano que le sobraba.

-Te quiero, no me cansare de decírtelo.

Mark dio un respingo, ante el hecho de que hiera eso.

-Y yo…-le dijo, y le dio un beso allí aunque estuvieran en mitad de la calle y la gente mirara

-Esto mark...si nos ven besándonos, repercutirá en la empresa.

-Bah...-le dijo, y siguieron andando

-¡Oh! no te iras a enfadar …¿que te parece si vamos a mi casa y le doy la noticia a Matt?

-Oh venga.-le dije Mark-Mientras que no quiera fiesta...¿Tú y tu hermano sois un poquito incestuosos no?-le preguntó-

-No, pero somos demasiado abiertos-dijo Jeff riéndose-

-Ya se nota...-dijo feliz-

Se dirigieron a casa de los Hardys. Cuando llegaron; Jeff saco las llaves para abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo crees que reaccionará?-le preguntó Mark antes de que abriera-

-No se, la ultima novia que le presente fue cuando tenia quince años...han cambiado muchas cosas desde entonces.

-Y tantas...-le dije-¿Le molestaremos?-preguntó-O sea...No estará... ¿Ocupado?

-No creo...ya te dije que sus amigas cobran por horas jaja.

terminó de abrir la puerta y entraron, Matt estaba desnudo en un sofá.

-Ostias.-comentó Mark y se tapó un ojo con una mano-.

-Esto hola hermano...no crees que se te va a quedar el culo frió...

-Si, bueno será mejor que me tape-dijo matt y acto seguido se tapo sus partes con un cojín-.

-esto...matt tengo una noticia que darte...

-¿cual?

Jeff miró a Mark esperando que empezara a hablar el.

-Esto...-empezó nervioso.-Resulta que tu hermano y yo...Pues...

-¡Estamos saliendo!-dijo Jeff casi gritando, me podían los nervios-

-¡OH! pensé que lo vuestro era solo sexo...

-Era...-dije Mark y suspiró aliviado-Casi me da algo, cuando me dijo que solo quería algo...-comentó Mark-

-Si…bueno si queréis seguir probando experiencias, yo y un amigo estaríamos dispuestos a repetir lo de el otro día-dijo matt guiñando un ojo-.

Jeff se quedó a cuadros, su hermano era demasiado liberal...

-Estás salido majo...-le dijo Mark a Matt-.

-Si, bueno es algo de familia...-dijo matt-

Jeff comenzó a reírse.

Mark miró de reojo a Jeff.

-Me podré sentar ¿Verdad?-le preguntó como si tuviera miedo.-

-Si...pero no te sientes encima de matt...podría intentar violarte –dijo Jeff bromeando-

Será mejor...-dijo, y se sentó lo más lejos que pude del hermano adulto-

-¿Bueno hermanito y cuando será la boda?-dijo Matt-.

-¿que?...

-¿Ehe?-preguntó Mark nervioso y miró a Jeff-Esto...No nos podemos casar.-dije-

-Eso es cierto…no podemos-dije Jeff-

-Bueno solo era una broma, para ver como reaccionabais-dijo Matt-

-Oh...Si él está seguro de ello por mí estupendo. Nos vamos a Canadá y nos casamos allí...-murmuré con una sonrisa-.

-También podríamos irnos a España ¿no crees?

Matt les miro extrañado

-¿lo decís en serio?

-Pues mira...Sería un sitio bonito donde casarse...Claro...Mientras que uno de los dos no acabemos disfrazado de sevillana...-le dijo riendo a Jeff-

-Si, aunque lo mejor seria la luna de miel.

-Oh...Si quieres podemos ir a ello ahora mismo...-murmuró Mark ignorando completamente a Matt-

-¡Suena perfecto!-Dijo Jeff-

Matt se cruzo de brazos al ver que le ignorábamos.

-Perdón. Hola Matt-volvió ha decir Mark-.

-Va, hola y adiós, será mejor que os deje solos jaja

Matt se levanto y salio a dar una vuelta. Jeff se abalanzó sobre mark y le besó.

-Bueno tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y este sofá es blanco...

-Oh..Entonces aquí mismo...-murmuró Mark y siguió besándole de mientras que posaba las manos en su trasero. Jeff continuó besando a mark mientras le quitaba el pantalón a lo bestia.

-Burro…Necesitaré pantalones nuevos...-le dijo Mark riendo y le quitó la camiseta del mismo modo-.

-Bueno, en toalla estás muy mono.-comentó Jeff y continuó besándole, mientras le quitaba el slip-.

-Gracias...-murmuró, y le logró quitar el pantalón-.

Jeff comenzó a tocar por donde no le daba el sol a Mark, y un bulto creció de forma descontrolada. Mark sonrió, y le quitó el slip a Jeff, también puso una mano allá donde las tenía Jeff es él. Jeff soltó una risa nerviosa, y comenzó a masturbar a Mark hasta que su miembro estuvo duro. Mark gimió ante aquel contacto, misteriosamente, ahora le gustaba más que antes.

-No acapares...Yo también quiero.-le dijo Mark, y también comenzó a masturbarle-

Jeff comenzó a gemir, le encantaba hacer aquello con mark.

-Mmm...Voy ha probar algo nuevo...-murmuró Mark-

Mark Cambió de de posiciones, y Jeff acabó encima suyo, pero con los pies en su cabeza. O sea...Listo para un 69, se metió la erección de Jeff en la boca, y disfrutó de aquella sensación. Jeff también se metió su erección en la boca, le encantaba dar y recibir.

Mark Sintió la boca de Jeff, más abajo por su ombligo y se estremeció de placer. Emitía los gemidos que podía, que eran muchos. Mientras, iba pasando la lengua por el miembro de Jeff. Jeff comenzó a hacer un beso negro a Mark, metiendo su lengua por el orificio de Mark. Este Emitió un gemido lo más alto que pudo; no me esperaba eso.

-¿Te gusta?...pues aun puedo jugar mas hay con mi lengua.-murmuro Jeff-

Continuó haciéndole el beso negro, pero esta vez mas intenso. Mark volvió a gemir más fuerte. Se estaba aguantando un poco, para no correrse ya. Y le estaba costando mucho. Jeff siguió haciéndole el beso negro y con sus manos aprovechó para acariciar los genitales de Mark. Mark no aguantó más, y al sentir las manos de Jeff por su escroto, se vino allí mismo. Jeff se alegró de que mark se hubiera corrido, segundos después a él le paso lo mismo. Mark sonrió y limpió donde se había manchado Jeff.

-Eres una caja llena de sorpresas...-le comentó Mark-

-Si, y son todas para ti-sonrió-

-Y eso me gusta.-le dijo Mark y le volvió a besar-

Jeff le besó apasionadamente y le estrecho junto a el.

-Te quiero-susurró Jeff-

-Y yo.-le dijo y le devolvió el abrazo-.

-¿Crees que Matt se dará cuenta de la mancha del sofá? no parece notarse mucho...

-Espero que no se dé cuenta...-murmuró Mark mirando la mancha, y me echó a reír-Si hace falta, yo le pago la limpieza.

-Va no será necesario, así tendré un recuerdo tuyo.-bromee-

-Mmmm...Te gustan los recuerdos extraños...-le dijo riendo-.

-Si, y más si son tan cachondos como ese-bromeo Jeff-

Mark se rió.

-Vamos a un sitio más... ¿Cómodo? O más grande por lo menos,-le dijo mirando el filo del sofá, como se moviera un poco se caía

-¿Aun tienes ganas de mas?..creo que estoy envejeciendo.

-Oye...-le dijo Mark-¡Que eres quince años más joven que yo!

-Si, pero tu no te sacias nunca, jaja.

Se rió.

-Bueno...Hacia mucho que no me acostaba con alguien...-le comentó-

-¿mucho tiempo?, ¿cuanto?-pregunto Jeff curioso-

-Oh...Unos años...-le dijo-

-Ahora comprendo por que estabas siempre de mal humor...pobre...

Mark se rió.

-Bueno...Un hombre tiene sus necesidades...-dijo-Y si no las tiene se enfada...

-Si...pero si yo estuviera años sin sexo, me hubiera suicidado...

-Salido.-le dijo riéndose-Bueno..Seguro que tu hermano te hubiera ayudado,-y le miró de reojo-.

-Eh,si, mi hermano y yo siempre hemos compartido todo...incluso a Lita...

-¿Ah sí?-le preguntó curioso-¿Y ella que dijo?

-Que prefería tirarse a Edge en el ring...aunque fijo que le gustaban mas los tríos que hacíamos...

-Mejor no pregunto más...-le dijo riendo-.

-Si, mejor...-Dijo jeff poniendo cara de circunstancias-.


	9. Chapter 9

c2bc#000000c4-/cLealc4-/c /ci-Rest in Peace-/c/i/b "No TV and no beer, make Homer go crazy" dice:

-Vamos al baño...-le dijo Mark y se levantó cogiéndole de las manos-.

-OK-Dijo Jeff-.

"Al baño... ¿que pretenderá?", pensó Jeff.

Cuando llegamos. (Que por cierto, le costó encontrarlo, pues no se acordaba donde estaba). Metió a Jeff bajo la alcachofa y accionó el grifo. El agua de el grifo estaba helada.

-Aaaayy...que frió...-dijo Jeff tiritando-.

-Ahora te caliento-murmuró Mark-Digo...Ahora la pongo caliente...Quiero decir.-y cambió y puso el agua templada-Ya. xD

Jeff se rió.

-Si me pones caliente a mi, también seré feliz jaja

-Bueno...A eso iba ahora...-le dijo, le dio la vuelta, y sin miramientos, se metió en él-.

Aquello resulto algo brusco, pero le hizo gemir de placer. Mark Le mordió levemente el hombro, y mientas daba embestidas, empezó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Una oleada de placer recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jeff, y su amiguito se puso duro involuntariamente. Mark bajó las manos, por el ombligo de Jeff, y notó como cierta cosa empezaba a endurecerse, rió suavemente en su oído. Cogió su herramienta, y comenzó a masturbarle. Jeff apoyó sus manos en los azulejos, y comenzó a gemir desesperadamente.

Oír sus gemidos, le excitó más, Mark también empezó a gemir, de mientras que seguía con las embestidas. Jeff enseguida se vino en la mano de Mark, el placer que recorría su cuerpo hizo que no pudiera aguantarlo más. Mark Al sentir esa calidez en su mano, se vino dentro de él. Jeff gimió intensamente cuando Mark se vino dentro de él. Mark Salió de él con cuidado, le dio la vuelta y se abrazó a él.

-Ha sido maravilloso-dijo Jeff mientras le acariciaba la espalda-

-Sí.-afirmó y le besó el cuello.-Te quiero.-le dijo Mark-

-Yo también-Le dijo Jeff, y le depositó un dulce beso en los labios-

Mark Sonrió, y se terminaron de duchar, Mark se puso una toalla, y se la puso a Jeff, sin dejar de besarle el pescuezo. Jeff abrazó a Mark, aproximando su cuerpo al de él y poniendo sus manos alrededor de la cintura.

-Te amo - susurró Jeff-

-Yo también.-le dijo-

Jeff miró a Mark a los ojos, y se separó de el cogiéndole la mano.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a tu habitación?-dijo guiñándole un ojo-

-¡Oh! ¡Me encanta tú idea!-dijo Mark sonriendo y dejándose llevar-.

Salieron del baño, y en el pasillo se encontraron a dos hombres, vestidos totalmente de negro, y con un pasamontañas cubriéndoles la cara, eran ladrones, Jeff se quedó paralizado ante aquel hecho. Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Mark ante aquellos dos; fue ponerse delante de Jeff.

-¡LARGO!-les gritó-

Uno de los ladrones, ante los gritos de Mark, le miro con frialdad, clavando sus ojos azules en el, acto seguido saco un arma y le disparo a la altura del páncreas, mark cayo desplomado por el disparo, Jeff se quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos, y vio como sin el hacer nada aquellos ladrones escapaban.

En un primer momento, no le dolió, pero cuando cayó al suelo, empezó a perder color. Aquello dolía, mucho, y por primera vez, estaba cagado del susto. No se atrevía hablar, se puso la mano izquierda en la herida, se la miró y la vio llena de sangre.

-Esto dejará mancha...-dijo, y se desmayó-

Jeff se agachó a su lado, tenia mala cara, y se estaba desangrando, baje corriendo a la planta de abajo para llamar a la policía y a una ambulancia, tardó mas de la cuenta, pues con las prisas cayese por las escaleras y terminó chocando con la pared, lo que le costo una brecha, después de unos cuantos minutos, avisó a la policía de lo ocurrido y llamó a una ambulancia.

Mark recuperó la conciencia unos segundos, y oyó un golpe sordo.

-Jeff... ¿Estas bien?...-dijo casi sin aire, y antes de saber si le había contestado, volvió a caer inconsciente.

La ambulancia tardaba en llegar, Jeff subió a ver como estaba Mark, había perdido mucha sangre, buscó algo para parar la hemorragia, pero con su pulso no podía abrir los armarios, le quite la toalla y la puso haciendo presión en la herida, después de cuarto de hora la ambulancia llego y se lo llevo en camilla al hospital, Jeff no pudo ir, porque la policía le pidió que contara todo lo sucedido en comisaría.

Mark Abrió un ojo en la ambulancia.

-Jeff...-dijo ronco, y volvió a caer inconsciente, esperando llegar al hospital pronto-

Los médicos se quedaron asombrados de que hubiera despertado, aunque fuera por unos segundos, la ambulancia llego minutos después al hospital.

Jeff se encontraba en comisaría, aun con una toalla enrollada al rededor de la cintura, en cuanto salio de la policía, pidió un taxi y se fue pitando al hospital.

Una vez le bajaron de la ambulancia, los médicos le metieron directamente en un BOX, y se pusieron a lo primero a controlarle la hemorragia. Tardaron en hacerlo, mientras, le metían sangre para que no me fuera al otro barrio. Le hicieron una ecografía, para saber, si el páncreas había sufrido daños, pero con el abdomen expandido que lo tenía a causa de la sangre que había perdido, no vieron nada.

Al poco, le subieron al quirófano, para sacar la bala y mirar mejor si algo le había ocurrido al páncreas.

El taxista miro a Jeff extrañado, tuvo que darle todos sus datos porque no llevaba la cartera encima, fue corriendo al hospital, y se quedó en la sala de espera pues en esos momentos estaban mirando a Mark.

En mitad de la operación, bajaron a la sala para avisar a mis familiares.

-¿Familiares de Mark Calaway?-preguntó la doctora a la sala de espera-

-Soy...soy un amigo...-Es cierto, le quería pero ¿Éramos algo?-

La doctora, miró de arriba abajo a Jeff.

-Eeh... ¿Quien es usted?-dijo algo escéptica, pues Jeff solo estaba en toalla-

-Un amigo...-repitió-Yo estaba con Mark cuando todo ocurrió.

Jeff evitó mirarla a la cara, le dada vergüenza debido a sus vestimentas.

-El Sr. Calaway, ha tenido suerte. Al menos, no perdió el páncreas totalmente, está bastante dañado, así que hasta que se recupere, tendrá que inyectarse insulina, para controlarse.-explicó la doctora,.-Si tiene suerte, podrá dejar de inyectársela...

Jeff se llevó las manos a la cara y se puse a llorar, podía haber sido él al que hubieran disparado, haber corrido su misma suerte...

-Vamos...Tranquilo...-intentó consolar la doctora-Al menos está vivo, podría a ver sido peor.

Jeff siguió llorando.

-¿cuando podré verle...?-preguntó-

-Lo acaban de sacar de quirófano, y ahora está en la UVI recuperándose de la anestesia. Puede pasar si quiere, pero un par de minutos.-le dijo la doctora-.

Jeff asintió y entró a ver a Mark, tenía un aspecto horrible.

Mark se encontraba en la cama, completamente pálido y con aspecto de no haber dormido en años. Emitió un gruñido, no era consciente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, seguía atontado con la anestesia. Jeff al verle, estalló en llánto, no pudo contenerse, le quería, "ojala ese disparo me le hubieran dado a mi" pensó.

Mark despertó de la anestesia, mareado, con un dolor en todo el cuerpo, y ganas de vomitar. Abrió los ojos un poco, y lo vio todo borroso. Escuchó a alguien llorar a su lado, miró hacia donde provenían los llantos y vio a alguien con el torso desnudo, de pie.

-¿Jeff?...-susurró-

Jeff se secó las lágrimas.

-¿Mark? dime que te he oído, dime que no es producto de mi mente, dímelo...

-No llores...-murmuró, e intentó alzar una mano para agarrársela.

Se secó las lágrimas y le agarró la mano.

-Estas despierto...-dijo reprimiendo las lágrimas que volvían a emerger de sus ojos-

-Por fa...No llores...-le pidió-No pasa nada...

-Como que no pasa nada, te han pegado un tiro y dices que no pasa nada.-dijo entre lágrimas-

-Al menos...Estoy aquí ¿No?-le murmuró-

-Si-dijo secándose de nuevo las lagrimas-si no ,no se que seria de mi.

-Te quiero...-le dijo-

La doctora llegó.

-Señor. Tiene que irse.-le dijo a Jeff -

-¿No puede quedarse?-murmuró Mark-

-No. Tiene que recuperarse.-le dijo la doctora-

Jeff asintió, y salió de la habitación. Sonrió a Mark antes de salir y se quedó en la sala de espera.

Mark se quedó mirando al techo, la doctora le contó lo que le había pasado, y como había quedado. Se quedé petrificado, sin saber si echarse a llorar, o suspirar porque al menos estaba vivo. Cuando se hubo ido la doctora, cerró los ojos, y meditó, pensó en todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida, y en lo que iba ha hacer.

Jeff estaba desolado, le hubiera gustado quedarse con Mark, pero tenia que recuperarse, se sentía culpable, pudo haberse interpuesto entre él y la bala, podía haber echo algo...pero no lo hizo.

Al cabo de un rato, la doctora, se acercó a Jeff.

-Disculpe. Pero va ha tardar en poder volver a verle...No sería conveniente que fuera a casa, se vistiera, y avisara a los familiares del Sr. Calaway.-le dijo a Jeff-

-Si, tiene usted tiene razón.-Dijo Jeff-

Jeff fue andando hasta casa, la gente se le quedaba mirando, pero le daba igual, se sentía como una basura, y no le importaba nada, llegó a casa, se puse lo mas viejo que encontró, que resultó ser lo que mejor combinaba con su estado de animo, y se dispuse a avisar a los familiares de Mark, buscó sus nombres en las paginas blancas, y les avise por teléfono.

Primero informó a su madre, pero estaba recluida en una residencia, y le dijo que la llamara si ocurría algo ya que no podía salir de allí, luego llamó a su ex mujer, le dijo que iría a visitarle al hospital, y Jeff fui a hablar con Matt, lo necesitaba.

……………..

Sara Calaway llego al hospital y fue a pedir permiso el medico para ver a su ex-marido.

La doctora, aunque ha regañadientes, la dejó entrar a donde Mark se encontraba, la vio entrar y contuve un bufido.

-Hola..-murmuró, quería preguntarle ¿Qué haces aquí? pero prefirió ser educado.-

-He venido porque tu amiguito jeff me despertó de mi siesta... ¿Se puede saber que coño te ha pasado, y para que me avisan a mi?

………..

Jeff se abrazó a mi hermano Matt y estuvo llorando abrazado a el durante horas.

………..

-Pues no haber venido...-comentó en voz baja.-Me dispararon.-le dije

-Quiero que sepas que aun no me has pagado la pensión por tus hijas, por eso he venido.-Sara le clavo la mirada-

-Si no me dejas verlos.-le dijo mirándola de reojo.-No voy ha pasártela, mientras que te niegues a que estén conmigo…


	10. Chapter 10

-Tu te crees que ellos quieren verte ¡Ja

-Tu te crees que ellos quieren verte ¡Ja!, ellos te odian asúmelo ya.

-No...Tu has hecho que no me quieran ver, pero yo si quiero verlos..Son mis hijos...-le dijo Mark volviendo a mirar al techo-.

-¡Mírame cuando te hablo! Yo no hice que no te quisiera, simplemente es que tu eres odiable.

Tras esto Sara salio de la habitación. Mark miró como salía de la habitación, y el odio hacia ella empezaba a crecer en su interior, y lo que más le jodía, es que podía tener razón.

………….

Matt trato de consolar a Jeff como pudo y le dijo que volviera al hospital, por si le ocurría algo a Mark, Jeff le hizo caso y regresó al hospital.

La doctora me vio algo estresado, y no quiso dejar que entrara Jeff, pero Mark insistió en ello, hasta que ella accedió por artible. Jeff entró en la habitación de mark y miró al suelo.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?-pregunto Jeff-

-Hasta que llego mi ex-mujer bien...-le comentó-Pero ya estoy mejor

Siguió mirando al suelo, si le miraba, seguramente volvería a llorar.

-No sabía que os llevabais mal...

-No me deja ver a mis hijos...-le comentó y le agarré la mano.-Menos mal, que estás tu aquí.

Se sentía mas culpable aun, el había llamado a su mujer.

-No te preocupes, a partir de ahora todo ira bien-dijo intentando creérselo el-

-Gracias.-le dijo sonriendo.-Siéntate aquí anda...-le pidió señalando a la parte de cama que había-

Jeff asintió y se sentó donde le indico.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el medico?

Jeff siguió sin mirarle no se atrevía. Mark negó con la cabeza.

-Que no me conviene alterarme...-le dijo, oye, mírame...Que me gustan mucho tus ojos...-le dijo sonriendo-

Jeff negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento...no puedo.

-Por favor...-le pidió-No pasa nada, no te voy a comer...

Jeff le miró de reojo, y no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se suicidaran por sus mejillas.

-Ey...No llores...-le pidió; alzó la mano hasta llegar a su rostro y le secó las lágrimas-

-Perdón, me siento culpable...

Jeff volvió a desviar la mirada.

-No tienes la culpa...-le dijo y cogió su cara para que no desviara la mirada-.

-Si, la tengo, yo pude haber echo algo, y sin embargo me quede paralizado como el cobarde que soy...

-No eres un cobarde.-le dijo-No hubo tiempo para hacer nada, además con que hayas llamado a la ambulancia está bien.-le dijo sonriendo-Además, tu también te llevaste un buen golpe.

-Caerse rodando por las escaleras no es un gran golpe-no pudo evitarlo y le abrazó-pude haber echo algo mas...

-Con eso me basta..-le dije abrazándole, y ocultando un gesto de dolor, pues le había rozado sin querer la herida-.

Jeff le mire y le sonrió.

-Te quiero...-se apartó de el, recordando que podía haberle hecho daño-

-Yo también te quiero.-le dijo y lo atraje hacia sí para que le volviera abrazar.

-Lo se...-le gusto que el le abrazara-Deberías dormir...

-No te vayas... ¿Vale?-le dijo, y se tumbé en la cama sin soltarle la mano-.

-No te preocupes, no me iré...

Se tendió y suspiró levemente antes de quedarse dormido, sonriente de que Jeff estuviera allí. Jeff le miró como dormía, parecía tan inofensivo dormido, que no pude evitar sonreír al verle dormir.

Mark se durmió y tuvo una pesadilla, en que el perjudicado de lo que pasó, era Jeff se desperté sudando.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto Jeff preocupadísimo-

-Una pesadilla…-murmuró, y le apretó la mano con fuerza-.

Jeff se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes, vuélvete a dormir-dijo dulcemente-

-Gracias...-le murmuro. Y volvió a dormir, esta vez, un poco más tranquilo, porque sabía que a Jeff no le iba a pasar nada-.

Jeff siguió mirándole, le encantaba verle dormir, la pena es que era en un hospital. Matt entró por la puerta de la habitación y al ver que estaba dormido, se sentó, y saludo con la mano a Jeff. Mark se despertó al oír a alguien, pero no abrió los ojos, fingió estar dormido. Matt miró a mark y luego a Jeff, puso cara de preocupación, pero no hablo para no despertar a Mark, Jeff seguía mirando a Mark mientras su sentimiento de culpabilidad volvía a aparecer. Mark le apretó la mano, abrió un ojo, vio a Matt sentado.

-Hola Hardy.-murmuró Mark-.

-Hola ¿creí que estabas dormido?-dijo Matt-

Jeff le acarició la mano sin decir nada

-Mmm...Estaba...-respondió y bostezó-

-¿que tal te encuentras?-le pregunto Jeff-

Matt sonrió.

-Contigo aquí, muy bien-le respondí-¿Tú como estás?

-Yo bien...por que iba a estar mal.

-Bueno hermanito…igual te lo pregunta por que lleváis un día sin hacer...-Dijo matt en tono de broma-

Mark se rió algo, pero paró un poco porque le dolían los puntos.

-Oye...Que yo me puedo abstener sexualmente.-dijo Mark sonriendo-.

-Si , tu si, pero mi hermano no -Dijo matt mientras le señalaba-

-¿Tú cuando perdiste la virginidad?-le pregunto Mark a Jeff divertido-

-Yo...a los...a los catorce..-dijo este sonrojado-

-Alaa...En que pensáis los jóvenes...-dijo riendo, y miré de reojo a Matt-¿Y tú?-preguntó por cotilla-

-Yo...a los quince, mi hermano me supero... ¿y tu?-pregunto Matt-

Mark empezó a ponerse rojo.

-Con 20...-murmuró-

Ambos hermanos le miraron algo sorprendidos.

-Bueno, eran otros tiempos-sentencio matt-

Jeff comenzó a reírse. Mark sonrió.

-Renacuajo.-le dije.-No es plan de perderla tan pronto... ¿Con quienes fueron?-preguntó ya por cotilla-

-Bueno, lo mió fue en una orgía...fue una experiencia algo extraña-dijo Jeff-

-Si hermanito y tan extraña...yo con mi primera novia-dijo Matt-

-Lo de Matt es mas normal..Pero lo tuyo.-le dijo aguantándose la risa.-¿¿Una orgía con 14 años?? Participaba alguien famoso??

-Bueno, participaba Edge...pero eso es mejor dejarlo...-dijo mirando al suelo mas rojo que un tomate-.

-Dios...-dijo Mark riéndose flojito.-Para haber estado ahí.

-Si... bueno..-dijo Jeff aun rojísimo-

-¿¿Y como fue tu primera vez??-Dijo matt-

-Con un amigo...-comentó Mark recordando viejos tiempos-Estaba un poco amargado, porque con 20 no había perdido aún la virginidad, ni mi amigo tampoco...Y bueno...Decidimos perderla juntos.

Matt y Jeff se quedaron mirándole boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?-dijo Mark riendo-Estábamos frustrados...

-Es que, no me esperaba esa contestación...

-yo tampoco hermanito-dijo matt-.

-Ya bueno...Ni yo mismo me lo esperé después de esa..."Experiencia" No volví a ver a mi amigo...Creo que lo dejé un poco jodido...-comentó

-Si es que, con ese miembro que tienes...-Dijo matt-

Jeff estalló de nuevo en carcajadas.

Mark se sonrojó, y se levantó la sábana para mirar, puesto que estaba desnudo.

-No es pa' tanto...Actores porno la tienen mayor-dijo riendo-

-Si bueno, eso habría que demostrarlo...mira que he visto películas porno y no he visto nada mayor que lo tuyo...-dijo matt-

Jeff seguía riéndose. Mientras Mark seguía sonrojado.

-No sabía que te hubieras fijado tanto...-comentó Mark-

Matt se puso una mano tras la nuca.

-Si bueno...yo...

-Es que es difícil no fijarse-dijo Jeff aun riéndose-

Mark se sonrojó un poco más. Y sonrió. Jeff reprimió una última carcajada.

-He tenido suerte de enamorarme de un hombre así...-dijo Jeff-

Mark le miró con los ojos abiertos.

-Gracias.-le dijo-Yo también me alegro de eso.

-Bueno será mejor que os deje solos, si os vais a poner sentimentales-dijo Matt-

-Oh venga...Tampoco es tan malo.-dijo-Mientras que no me salga la vena pervertida.-dijo, y acto seguido llevó una mano a la entrepierna de Jeff, que apartó al poco riéndome

-Jo...pero no la quites-dijo Jeff suplicante-

Matt se rió.

-Yo que pensé que estabas pervertido de por si-dijo Matt mirando hacia el techo con las manos en los bolsillos-

-Túmbate...-le dijo Matt a jeff y levantó la sábana para taparlo

Jeff sonrió e hizo lo que le dijo.

-¿que tienes en mente?

Matt se limito a contemplar la escena.

Mark sonrió de manera pervertida, ¿Qué? A sus años parecía un adolescente, y le deba igual. Una vez le hubo tapado, metió una mano, por debajo de sus calzoncillos, y comenzó a acariciarle la zona.

-Cotilla.-le dijo a Matt al ver que miraba-

Jeff soltó una risilla tonta, nunca se imagino algo así en un hospital, y le hizo lo mismo a Mark.

-¿cotilla?... ¿yo?-dijo matt riéndose-


End file.
